fortressofglassfandomcom-20200214-history
Demons
A demon is a malicious spirit from the Fade that feeds on the darker part of the mortal psyche, such as rage, hunger and pride. The more complex the emotion, the more intelligent and powerful the demon who feeds on it. Forever seeking out the means by which to enter the mortal world, the risk of demonic possession is the driving force in the confinement of mages in the Circle of Magi. Physical Within their natural Fade environment, demons are capable of shifting their forms and appearance at will. As creatures of an alternative and ephemeral dimension, the bizzare and malleable appearance and mindset of a demon can appear insane to a mortal. A genderless species, demons who enter the mortal world through possession, or one which is summoned across to serve a mage, tend to have a less changaeable, more set appearance. Rage Demons The least powerful type of demon, these aggressive and simple-minded demons are among the most common. Encountered in the Fade, the form of a Rage Demon is a terrifying thing of pure fire, it's body looking to be made of constantly flowing lava with two narrow pinpricks of baleful light for eyes. When in the real world, their appearance is much the same, and a summoned Rage Demon brings with it an assortment of flame based attacks and abilites with which to burn its foes. A corpse possessed by a rage demon becomes an Enraged Corpse. Sloth Demons Above the Rage Demons on the scale of demonic power, sloth demons are a demon without a defineable typical form.Their natural form, if it can be described as such, resembles that of Hunger Demons, and as such the two are often mistaken for one another. For this reason, Sloth Demons are sometimes labelled as Shades. They alter their form frequently, healing themselves upon each metaporphisis, and the more powerful have the ability to alter their environment. Unlike the name suggests, sloth demons are not slothful and lazy - instead, sloth refers to the state on which they feed, and that which they seek to spread in the form of doubt, entropy and apathy. A corpse possessed by a Sloth Demon becomes a shambling corpse or skeleton. Hunger Demons Rare even in the Fade, Hunger Demons are unique among the demons for two dangerous abilities. Firstly, they are the only type of demon capable of crossing into the mortal world without the need for possession. In such a case, these demons become known as Shades. Secondly, Sloth Demons are capable of taking human form to manipulate their foes and prey. When a Hunger Demon possesses a corpse, it becomes a devouring corpse, while a possessed skelton becomes a fanged skeleton. Desire Demons Of all the threats from beyond the Veil, few are as insidious or powerful as the Desire Demon. Far more intelligent thant their more bestial cousins, and more ambitious that most demons, Desire Demons are the most adept at tempting mages into possession and binding mortals to their whims. Capable of dealing in anything their prey desires, these demons are masters at illusions and mind manipulation as well as deceit. If roused to battle, Desire Demons make fierece combatants, weilding terrible acracne powers as well as great strength and speed. Despicted in folklore as peddlers of lust, they are most often seen as a scantily clad female with pink or purple skin, both beautiful and deadly to behold. Pride Demons The most powerful type of demon, Pride Demons tower above even the Kossith. Muscular and brutal in visage, these demons weild powerful spells, their most common attack being bolts of fire and ice. Capable of rendering themselves immune to hostile magic for a short time, and adapt at dispelling spells already in use, Pride Demons are powerful combatants and master plotters, gifted with quick and immense minds and eterntiy with which to use it. Abominations The result of a demon possessing a still living mage, be them willing or not, the fate of becoming an abomination is one with which all mages must live daily. With full access to the possessed mages full power in addition to the strength of the demon, abominations are exceptionally powerful spellcasters, and have the brute strength and savagery to be capable at close combat. While most abominations are hideous creatures with theeir possession evident, the more powerful demons of desire and pride often choose to leave their hosts forms as they are, instead controlling them as a puppet. While it is theroretically possible to save a mage from demonic possession by entering the Fade and slaying the demon in its natural environment, this is not often done due to the risks and time involved. It is often simpler and more efficent to simply kill the creature rather than run the risk of more destruction. Revenants A Revenant is a corpse possessed by a powerful demon of desire or pride, making it one of the most powerful possessed foes a mortal can face. Many possess spells, and all are heavily armed and prefer the use of martial talents. Gifted with rapid regenerative capabilites and able to assault more than one foe at once, Revenants are dangerous enemies and can easily dispatch numerous lesser warriors. Arcane Horrors When a Pride Demon takes control of a mages corpse, an Arcane Horror is born. Appearing to be little more than bones and rags, they are fierce creatures and gifted spellcasters, with the ability to call forth, command and heal other corpses. An enemy more than capable of decimating entire platoons of soldiers, Arcane Horrors are the ultimate proof the risk of possession even after death are great indeed. History Claimed by some scholars to be the first children of the Maker, demons are said to be angry at their creator for abandoning them in favour of mortals, and jealous of the creatures he considered superior. They are said to stare at mortals from across the Veil and covet all they see, despite not understanding what they see; reshaping the Fade to resemble the mortal world in a peverse mockery of humanity. The more powerful demons, however, grow contemptuous of mortals, seeing in the mortal pysche the darker aspects of mortal life. The world the spirits coveted was filled with torment and horror, and in understanding this the first demons came to question the wisdom and decision of the Maker in abandoning them for the mortals. Rejecting His decision and proclaiming humanity to be the inferior creation, the demons learnt to embrace the darkenss and feed from the dark emotions they found there. Whispering into the minds of mortals, demons turned them away from worship of the Maker, and reached out to tempt the mortals with dark powers and promises. Demons are eternal creatures, and have meddled in mortal affairs since time immemorial. Their history is long and complex, and intracetly tied into that of the mortal world - often in violent and bloody ways. Demons at Fortress of Glass Here at Fortress of Glass, demons are not a playable race. In some cicumstances, however, we may allow more sentient abominations to be played, and demons may be temporaily played (NPCed) in some plots and cirumstances. Demons may appear as enemies across the site, most often in plots involving mages and/or the Fade. Redirect Main Page Playable Races Site Backstory Registration Details Category:Races Category:Mage